


Drawing Log February 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Sexual Content, Smut, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in February 2014.<br/>CAUTION: This entry includes Bodie/Doyle smut drawings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log February 2014

 

 

 

A report of Japanese traditional event on Feb 3rd. We call it 'Setsu-Bun' which means 'End of the season'. In Japanese calendar, Feb. 4th is the beginning of Spring. It is said that the evil sprits come out from somewhere on the last day of the season, so we hold an event for purifying those evil sprits. Saying out loud 'Get out, evil sprits! Come in Happiness' and scattering dried beans outside and inside of our house. And eat special food on the day. Long, thick and un-cut sushi-roll (maybe over 15cm long!) and grilled sardine.   
  
The way of eating this sushi-roll looks very funny even to us. Each year has special direction where God who controls happiness of the year is and we call it 'E-ho'. 2014's E-ho is East North East. We had to eat the sushi-roll heading for 'E-ho' and kept silence until we finished eating the sushi.   
  
And that sushi-roll, we call it 'Eho-Maki', tend to be a hot topic among Japanese slash world. You can easily get the image of eating that sushi-roll. Your mouth is filled with the sushi... And It's long, thick and black. *g* 

 

Then, this happens much later...

 

 

CAUTION! Watch your back! So here are a couple of smut ones...

 

 

 

 

 

And next morning kiss.


End file.
